1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to computers, in particular to computer software, and more particularly to reinstalling computer software.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common frustration among computer users occurs when there is a fatal hardware flaw in a computer system that necessitates reinstallation of the entire operating system and reinstallation of non-base applications on that operating system. Few systems have the capability to customize the reinstallation of backup or archival images onto a computer system. However, the current strategy of reinstallation of archive images does not take into account the most frequently utilized applications that a user would need installed the soonest upon reinstalling applications on a new computer. For example, while reinstallation of foreign language fonts occurs, such activity on a new computer may prevent a user from using the system to perform other tasks that are of a more urgent need to the user. Therefore, a need exists for efficient reinstallation of computer software based on frequency of utilization for each software application loaded onto a computer.